ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jrooksjr
Category:User page Re:Advisors lit up Yes, I experienced this on the Greek servers too, and as a game admin stated, "It was just a server reboot triggered by Gameforge, because something was stuck. There is nothing to worry about". As far as I can remember, it has happened in the past too, and there was no patch applied, neither back then, nor now. Ifaigios 21:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: I need your help You will get a List with the Names for the template. But it will take me a few days to make it due to things I have to do for school. TOBBE 10:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:bg.Ikariam I have done all about BG Wiki page http://bg.ikariam.wikia.com . Thanks! 13:56, April 3, 2011 2nd name "Hmm you made a 2nd name?" Aaaq what name ? I am not aware with the administration of this system I will need some time to examine it. 14:28, April 3, 2011 I had to do a new registration in the creation of the Bulgarian page. 14:52, April 3, 2011 Documentation Subpage/Documentation subpage Hello, If you type instead of then an "error" occurs (example). So you either have to make a redirection or to change the code of this template. Greetings, TOBBE 15:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Building vs. Building''s'' I believe that the page name should be singular (Building), because: # All the content pages on the wiki are currently on singular, like Unit (instead of Units), Ship (instead of Ships, Research (instead of Researches), etc. which is also compatible with the Wikipedia page naming standards. Building should not be an exception. # If the page is named Building it is easier to link to it, using both building and buildings; however, if the page is Buildings you must use building and buildings, respectively. Ifaigios 18:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Maximum Levels Hi, 3 days ago, I updated here the page regarding the "barracks", I am playing on Gamma / Germany. And as I finished barrack Level 46, I was able to see the costs for 47, 48, 49 and 50. I also wanted to add on the page, the level which you are able to build, so the maximum building that is possible with the warehouses, dump etc. During that, I checked the page with the Town Hall. There is the information that Level 40 is the maximum that is possible if you are playing with Ambrosia. Do you think that this is correct? Town Hall 40 says 1491K wood and 4166K marmor Level 41 is 1827K wood and 5362K marmor If you build a new city, you can place the town hall, after that you can build the carpenter and achitects office to Level 32, after that, the above costs are valid to build Level 41. Ok, you have build these 3 buildings, you have 9 free spaces left, right? 1 x dump and 8 x warehouse. With Ikariam plus you can have 8 x warehouse Level 40 = 320K * 2 = 640 * 8 = 5120 1 x Dump = 2563 including town hall bonus and including ambrosia That makes a total of 7683K, right? So, the theoretical limit for a town hall should be Level 42, right? And regarding the barrack, of cause you have to remove one warehouse, becauce of the place for the barrack, that means 7 x warehouse + 1 dump, with ambrosia you should have a maximum of 7043K So, Level 50 should be at least possible, right? Can you confirm my calculation? If yes, I would update the informations. My registered name here is "Saccara" Regards 17:49, April 17, 2011 Game Rules correction possibly needs to be made Game rules "Account phishing" is not a rule on either the .us or .en communities. While the activity would certainly be banned for, I do not believe it is specifically covered by a rule, it would likely be spam or inappropriate content. I didn't edit the page because I wasn't sure why this was added, and if it is a rule in some community. Edited to add: The same is true for "Payment Fraud", certainly it will lead to a ban, but it is not a rule. Perhaps a separate section of "Other Forbidden Actions"? Just to make it clear that these are not part of the "game rules", yet still forbidden? There may be parts of the T&C that would do well there, as the T&C (which have the individual game rules as part of them are what is accepted with every login. Calonkat 03:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Administrator, us.ikariam.com Re:Main Page I use Firefox with the "AdBlock Plus" extension, which blocks ads on all websites, so I can't confirm which ads show up in which wikis right now. However, people who don't use this extension, see the 300x300px ad on the top-right corner of Main Page (I remember the existence of that ad because some months ago I didn't have that extension), so we can't make the upper part of the page to occupy full width (otherwise the whole content is pushed 300px down) Ifaigios 21:19, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply I don't mind your current configuration, but I think it would be better if h5 and h6 didn't have the underline. As for the tabs, I am processing it right now. Ifaigios 20:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: MediaWiki:Wikia.css settings on your wiki Hello Jrooksr, I don't have this mistake because I do not show this picture via css. If you visit and select the sub item logo you are able to upload a picture as logo for your wiki. I did so and so I do not need to do any changes on my css. But thanks for your hint. Greetings, TOBBE 11:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ahh ok kewl, In the "My Tools" options, we do not have access to " " as it is appears greyed out in our list, and did not know the direct link at the time, until now. So I was just passing the word along (just in case you had the same settings problem in the future and they implement the new element later - you would not have the same situation as we did). -- 14:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC)